


Without a Home...

by StrayKatgirl



Series: No Camps AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Camps AU, Not really though, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Past Character Death, Sort of dystopian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...The mighty fell.<br/>What if Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter never existed?  And demigods were forced to create factions? This is that story. When the Legion and Athens go to war, all the other factions must choose a side. This follows the Blacksmiths, Riptides, and the Styx as they try to avoid the brewing war and keep Olympus safe at the same time. After all, there is always someone behind a war, pulling the strings. And in this case, the Guild of Thieves seem to be the best suspect.<br/>Contains OCs. Takes place during the Lightning Thief. There are differences to the characters that will be told inside the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Okay this is not a chapter this is just some background stuff for how this AU works.**

  * **The camps do not exist, but Bunker 9 does.**
  * **Percy has known he was a demigod from a young age.**
  * **Nico and Bianca busted themselves out of the Lotus Hotel. (Sort of)**
  * **Hazel was brought back by the Fates this time.**
  * **Frank and Calypso come way later in the story.**
  * **Cabin 9 and the Vulcan kids are majorly scary.**
  * **Beckendorf (who was the leader of the Blacksmiths at the time) found Leo after he ran away for the second time.**
  * **Piper will be mentioned, but comes a little later. ( Not as far as Frank and Calypso )**
  * **Thalia is still a tree ( I'll explain later)**
  * **There will be all cannon ships and Solangelo**
  * **The Stolls are major characters in this story**
  * **So are all the cannon kids of Dionysus/Bacchus (aka Castor, Pollux, and Dakota)**
  * **And Katie Gardner**
  * **Clarisse is not.**
  * **In fact she's not even in here, other then a small cameo.**
  * **Will only follow P.O.V.s of Leo, Bianca, and Conner.**
  * **Hephaestus kid are cannon compliant, Vulcan are not.**




	2. The Riptides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of Connor's faction.

     The Riptides were kind-hearted. That wasn't to say you shouldn't fear them. They were definitely the stuff of nightmares. But if you were injured or alone, they would take you in. They were a relatively new faction. Their leader was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nobody knew much about him. He seemed to just pop out of nowhere. Some say he was a 6'1 seventeen year old, others said he was a puny kid, not even a teenager.   
     Either way, he was not to be underestimated. He had defeated a fury, the Minotaur, and Medusa. The Riptides were nomadic, not having a permanent base, at least, not a known one. If any group heard that they were coming, they got ready, just in case. You never knew what the offspring of the ocean god could do.   
His faction was made up of a hodgepodge of demigods. It didn't matter if you were Roman of Greek, minor or major offspring, as long as you participated. No one knew who his second in command is, and frankly, they weren't sure if they wanted to know.   
    They did, however, know that the oracle of Delphi traveled with them. That in itself was a whole new category of honor. The fact that they had found her was... Amazing. The best advantage you could have was to control the giver of prophecies.   
    But that's not who this chapter is about. The person we should be focused on, is a son of Hermes. Conner Stoll, in particular.  
    When Conner and his brother Travis met the Riptides, it was just Percy and a Satyr named Grover. They just kind of happened across each other while running for their lives. They had banded together in a temporary alliance to get away from the rather angry hellhounds they had woken up.   
    After a few more happenstance meetings, each time with Percy's group getting bigger, the brothers decided to join them. Strength in numbers and all that jazz. Plus they were being hunted by the Guild of Thieves for, ironically, stealing. Hypocrites, much? They had neglected to tell that detail to the group, thinking it would not grant them a welcome reception.   
And so, the Riptides grew in numbers and fame, but also in enemies. For when the Guild had learned that two of their fugitives had joined them, their leader swore vengeance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. There are no OCs in this faction, so I'm going to give a list of all the members. Rachel is the Oracle, but she is not an actual member of the faction. She's just traveling with them.
> 
> Percy  
> Grover  
> Conner  
> Travis  
> Katie Gardner  
> Clarisse  
> Lee Fletcher  
> Kayla  
> Austin
> 
> Annabeth is in a different faction. ( Not one of the main ones)  
> I'm sorry that these are short, but these are just supposed to be summaries.


	3. The Blacksmiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of the Blacksmiths, Leo's faction.

The Blacksmiths was one of the oldest factions in America. It was made up of both children of Hephaestus and Vulcan. Before the modern times, back in Greece and Rome, these demigods had been underestimated. Now, people knew better. They were not to be messed with. They held grudges, and their revenge would often be fatal. They didn't understand that people weren't machines that could be rebuilt.  
It was a well known fact that unless you were a child of the fire god, you did not venture to their base, on Long Island, New York. They were the guardians of Olympus, the last defense. Rumors had spread, that recently they had been sighted with what looked like a gold dragon.  
Their leader, Charles Beckendorf, was ruthless. They said he rigged explosives to an old faction's base, the Magicians. They were imposing on their space, setting up right in front of the Empire State Building. It was insulting, to say the least. But according to some stories, he could also be kind. If they found a lost demigod, they would help. Give him a sword, some armor, and point him towards a fraction that would take him in. Unless of course, he was one of them. People also said that he had fallen in love with a daughter of Aphrodite, who now stayed with them.  
His second in command was the one who they told horror stories about. Ashley Ricardo, daughter of Vulcan. Abandoned in the woods as a baby by her mother, raised by the Legion. Once she was old enough, however, she ran away. That... Didn't sit well. Once the Legion had you, you had to die to be able to get out. That was how she lost her right eye. Stabbed by one of their eagles. Flying in to a rage, she had killed the whole patrol with only a small knife.  
She made herself twin pistols out of celestial bronze she had stolen from her former faction. She then made herself boots that granted her the power of flight. It was said that she has been driven mad. Although some doubted she'd be the deputy of the Blacksmiths if that was the case.  
But they are not the ones we care about. No, we care about the young boy, who could catch on fire at will. We care about Leo Valdez.  
Beckendorf had found him on a supply run. He was running from mortal police, when out of nowhere, an emposoua attacked. The young boy had swerved into an alley and caught fire. Beckendorf had been shocked into an unmoving state. _A fire user. It's been centuries since one's been born._ He had made up his mind then. _That boy would be an amazing addition to the Blacksmiths._ And so, he dropped down and finished off the emposoua. He smiled at the young Hispanic. "I'm Beckendorf. I can help you. Keep you safe." After some explanation, the boy, who said his name was Leo, agreed to come to the Bunker.  
And since then, he'd risen in the ranks, becoming their most valued secret weapon. He had fixed the old dragon automaton, naming it Festus. An odd name, but Leo was an odd kid, even by their standards. And so, the Blacksmiths grew strong, and eventually became the most feared faction, right behind the Legion.


	4. The Styx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca, her siblings, and Will.

The Styx were no where near as famous as the Blacksmiths, or the Riptides. At least, not in the same way. They were the stories told around the campfire when telling horror stories. They walked unseen, wandering the country, looking for their next victims. They struck at night, coming from the shadows themselves. They were the children of Hades, and if they were your enemies, you were doomed to an afterlife filled with pain.  
There were three of them. Hazel Levesque, the girl with two lives. Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King. Bianca Di  Angelo, Princess of Tartarus. Separately, they were bad. Altogether, they were the worst punishment that could be bestowed. What no one knew is that the three of them are not from this time.  
Hazel had died, defeating Gaea in her past life, only to be brought back by the Fates. Bianca and Nico had been shoved in the Lotus Hotel to protect them, but then, somehow all of the Lotus Eaters were... Gone. The casino disappeared, leaving only the siblings. They had traveled for a while, before meeting with the ghost of Minos. After figuring out his evil plan, Nico had become the Ghost King.  
They preferred to not talk about how Bianca got her title.  
As the three of them continued their adventures, sometimes doing side jobs for their dad, they met other demigods. None of them actually realized there was more to the siblings than being the Lord of the Dead's kids. Except Will Solace.   
Son of Apollo, and the only non-child-of-the-underworld in the Styx. He had saved Nico from the Hunters of Artemis, and then stuck around. He had become Nico's best friend, and was on his way to becoming more. (Both Hazel and Bianca have tried  many times to set them up with each other to no avail.)   
The one thing that they all agree about, is that Bianca is the leader. She is the oldest, physically, mentally, and technically. She is also the most powerful. But she also made the most enemies.  
And so, in the forests, the Hunter's lay, waiting for the pray to take the bait.

 


End file.
